general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Archer (Coby Ryan McLaughlin)
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera, ''General Hospital''. He is the son of Henry Archer and the leader of the "Dawn of Day" cult under the alias "Shiloh." Casting Coby Ryan McLaughlin has been portraying the role since December 27, 2018. Not much is known about the character of Hank except this he is someone from Drew Cain's (Billy Miller) mysterious past. McLaughlin recently had a stint on The Young and the Restless playing the role of Andrew Lynford. His list of acting credits also includes projects such as; Graceland, Kingdom, NCIS, The Crossing, Castle, Parenthood, Two and a Half Men and much more. Be sure to watch 'GH' weekdays on ABC.https://www.soapoperanews.net/2018/12/general-hospital-news-introducing-coby.html Background David Henry Archer is the son of Henry Archer, a man to whom Sam McCall was married to under the alias Cheryl Richards as one of her marks in the past. He was in Europe when they were married and never met her. It was also later revealed that his father, Henry Archer, eventually died in a car accident. He met Drew Cain who knew him as Hank in Afghanistan. Drew was a Navy SEAL and Hank was a military contractor. The two crossed paths often. In 2012, Drew saved Hank's life after pulling him out of his Jeep after it hit an IED. According to Spinelli he fell off the face of the earth until he reappeared as Shiloh. In February 11, 2019, it's revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he remembered their time in Afghanistan. On July 22, it was revealed that Drew regrets saving Hank life as he found out that Hank sold fuel to Taliban terrorists on the black market which could've landed him in prison for 20 years but unfortunately Hank brought up Kim Nero's name which upsets Drew. Hank revealed that Kim was a gold-digger with expensive taste as Drew brings up a guy name Tex who was presumably killed. Drew tries to go arrest Hank but Drew was ambushed and got kidnapped. Hank moved to Berkeley, California after leaving the military life behind him where he started his reign as a cult leader for "Dawn of Day" and started going by the name "Shiloh". In Port Charles, Dawn of Day was initially presented as a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book. He is later revealed to be a sexual predator. During the initiation of his followers into his "trust", he brands the female followers and then he drugs them before he forces himself onto them. His former right hand, Harmony Miller, was the first member inducted into the trust. It's also revealed that Hank has a past with school teacher and former member of Dawn of Day, Willow Tait. Willow revealed that her mother Harmony had pimped her out to Hank and she eventually got pregnant with their son Wiley Cooper-Jones, who was born on July 25, 2018. Hank and Willow are unaware that their son died of SIDS and was switched with Jonah Corinthos by Nelle Benson and Brad Cooper. It’s revealed in July 11, in his years of leading Dawn of Day, he targeted donors with deep pockets to make charitable donations to his cult and then he would skim cash off the top. He funneled most of it into tax-free havens offshore, and then the rest went to payoffs. According to Harmony, Shiloh had the Beechers Corners police department and some elected officials in his pocket. He liked having friends in high places. Hank’s sexual assault victims: *Carol Lockhart - raped/branded at some point before or during 2014. *Willow Tait - raped/branded on August 4, 2014. Their sexual relations eventually resulted in the conception of a son in 2017. *Daisy Kwan - raped/branded at some point before his arrival in Port Charles. *Kristina Corinthos-Davis - drugged/attempted rape but escaped with Jason Morgan’s help in 2019. *Sam McCall - drugged/branded and attempted rape but was saved by Jason Morgan in 2019. Shiloh is enemies with everyone in Port Charles after being exposed for the sexual predator that he is. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for his brother Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool. Jason visits Drew later and tells him he's suspicious of Hank, and gives him his information to contact him. Kim tells him he doesn't recall him mentioning a Hank in the past. They decide to meet and Hank thanks him for saving his life in Afghanistan, unfortunately Drew doesn't remember it because of his lost memories. Hank tells him he changed his life. Kristina Corinthos moved out of Sam's apartment into the Dawn of Day house.. When Sam and Jason went to visit her, she introduced them to Shiloh the man who ran the house, who turns out is Hank. He explained to them he had changed his name from Hank to Shiloh when he changed his life. They here both very suspicious of him and it resulted in a big argument between Kristina and Sam. After they left, he told Kristina he would help her change her life. Jason and Sam investigated him further, and they found that Dawn of Day was incorporated by a David Henry Archer, the son of Henry Archer, an ex-husband of Sam. She never met his son as he was estranged from his father, when they had married. Sam and Jason run into him at the docks, where he was trying to help a homeless man get off the streets. They confront him, with the fact that she was once married to his father. He didn't make the connection between her Linda Black alias and his father's wife. He said he did bad things in the past, hit rock bottom and had changed. Harmony comes to Port Charles to try and get back together with Shiloh she even talked about moving to Port Charles and wants back into the"Dawn of day" cult she once was part of and had a relationship with Shiloh. On March 25, Jason attacked Shiloh for triggering him about Sam and Danny, but Shiloh dropped assault charges against Jason and it's revealed that Shiloh is the father of Willow's son, Wiley Cooper-Jones and she was so scared that she left "Dawn of Day" and kept her whole pregnancy from him. On April 9, Shiloh knows that Willow's real name is Kali Miller and that she changed her name when she left his cult "Dawn Of Day." That very same day, it also revealed that "Harmony" also knows Willow as both women share a last name "Miller" and Shiloh said to "Harmony" - "I found our Kali Miller." On April 10, Shiloh with Harmony drugged Kristina as she was about to be a official member of the "Dawn Of Day" cult but when Harmony arrived Kristina was gone and Jason made his escape with a drugged Kristina and Harmony text Shiloh, who looks pissed and confused. On April 22, it revealed by Willow that Shiloh was a well known pimp in the "Dawn Of Day" cult as a leader, but also Harmony had her daughter Kali "Willow" forced to into being pimped out by Shiloh. On April 24, Shiloh had Sam come over for a "Session" and they go up into the attic where Shiloh kissed Sam and tried to have sex with her, but she pushes away and both were recording each other secretly. Sam left crying as this revealed all of what Shiloh did to her to Jason. After Sam pledged to join the DoD trust on May 9, Jason knocked him out during Sam's tattooing session and tried to recover Kristina's pledge, but Shiloh already moved it as Sam tended to his head and explained that a parent angry with him had assaulted him. Sam then took Shiloh to the Nurse's Ball, where he was denounced by Kristina (who was persuaded out of the cult after learning about what happened to Willow) and got triggered when Chase brought Willow up to the stage to dance during his performance. Shiloh then overheard Willow talking to Nina about having their child, so he lashed out at Willow and became really aggressive to the point he assaulted her and thus Michael had to take him down to the ground. An upset Shiloh then left with Sam, drugged her, and wanted to 'show her a new dawn' before escaping Jason and Sonny. Shiloh was able to take the drugged Sam to another location and began to sexually assault her despite her refusals, but before Shiloh can have sex with her, Jason grabbed him and tossed him down the stairs, saving Sam, who was taken to GH alongside Shiloh. At GH, Shiloh was confronted by Sonny, who said that terrible things would happen to him if he did not hand over Kristina's pledge. After Shiloh finds out that he had a baby with Willow, he serves her to appear in family court. After everyone said he didn't have a chance at winning against Willow and Diane, the judge ruled in favor of Shiloh and he ruled to have Willow relinquish all documents about her baby. Willow says no and she is arrested by Chase. After the trial, A police from Beechers Corners officer calls Shiloh saying he arrested Jason and Shiloh orders him to kill Jason, but this fails as Jason escapes with Michael's help. When Shiloh starts to taunt Sam, Lucas attacks him and tells him to stay away from his family and his baby. Later, Kim calls Shiloh to her apartment and she asks him to teach her how to convince Drew to have a baby with her. Shiloh asks Kim if she is seeing Drew and she tells him that she's seeing Julian. She begins to tell him that Julian has been so busy with his son's custody battle and she tells him about the baby and he begins to piece together that his baby is with Brad and Lucas. On July 10, Shiloh tried to introduced himself to Sasha at the Metro Court, but Michael threw him out of the chair and threatened to kill him. Later, Shiloh received Oscar's voting rights at ELQ upon the request of Oscar's Will and Last Testament. Drew then pushed Shiloh to the ground as a result while the Quartermaines objected the request as they claim that Oscar had later wanted to give his voting rights to a charity in Kilimanjaro. Shiloh later left to GH to pick up Wiley's paternity results. On July 12, Shiloh picked up Wiley's paternity results and was attacked by Lucas on his way out of the hospital because Shiloh taunted Lucas about how he will be a better father to Wiley than him, Then, Shiloh is arrested for murdered of Douglas Miller and taken to custody by police commissioner Mac Scorpio who addresses Shiloh by his full real name. Sam arrives to help her brother Lucas out as the paternity results were dropped by Shiloh as he is arrested. Sam picks the envelope up and gives it to Lucas, who ripped it up and trashed it. Shiloh then arrives at the PCPD for processing and simply tells those around him that he will win again. On July 19, Shiloh made bail. On July 22, it was revealed that during his time with Drew (Steve Burton) in Afghanistan that Hank committed treason by selling fuel to terrorists and he made money off the Taliban black market. Drew was going to turn him in which is why in the present day Drew is a major threat to him. In the past Hank also proposed that he and Drew can do a sting to trick the buyers and then split the money and they never have to see each other again and he even brought up Kim by saying if he does this with him then the debt she's in would be a thing of the past and Drew attacked him and told him never to mention Kim's name again. On July 29, Shiloh interrupted Wiley's birthday party and gave Brad his medical records before being thrown out by Michael. While outside, Shiloh called someone to do something for him and after running into Jason and Danny, he receives Drew's memory flashdrive which he had someone steal from Drew's office. On July 31, Drew tells Shiloh that he is learning more about what really happened in Afghanistan and then Shiloh asks Dr. Arthur Cabot to transfer Drew's memories to Jason. On August 2, after Dr. Cabot told him that he should be cautious when targeting Jason and that he should keep the flashdrive for safekeeping, Shiloh encountered Sam and Willow outside. Sam left after promising Shiloh that he would go to prison. Chase then came and revealed that Shiloh can't be anywhere near Willow, Brad, Lucas, or Wiley unless he wants his bail to get revoked. Shiloh went to his motel room and found Sam trying to leave after she found the flashdrive, so he kidnaps her and calls Jason, telling him hat he needs him to do something for him in order for Sam to live. On August 5, Shiloh tells Jason to come to his motel room to discuss his plans and later transfers the tied up Sam to inside a freezer outside the old DoD house. Once Jason arrives at the motel room, Shiloh makes him hand his gun over to him, but is immediately attacked and pinned to a table. Jason vows to kill him if he did not reveal Sam's location, but Shiloh makes Jason let go and tells him that he has to be willing to have Drew's memories transferred onto him since Sam actually took the fake flashdrive. The real one was always with Shiloh. Jason grabs Shiloh by the throat and pins him against the wall after Shiloh failed to fight back. Shiloh reminds Jason that if he dies, so will Sam. On August 6, Shiloh presented Jason with a choice to either accept the memory transfer or let Sam die. Jason simply used a golden hand to knock Shiloh out and ran to the old DoD house where he rescued Sam from the freezer. After waking up, Shiloh took Jason's gun and ran outside, coming across Cameron Weber. Cameron asked if he was OK and then recognized him before Shiloh kidnapped him. Shiloh made Cameron drive to 721 DeWitt Drive and tied him up there before Cabot arrived. Cabot is shook to see that Shiloh wants to make Cam the recipient of receiving Drew's memories and tries to back out after telling him that this could have devastating consequences for the much younger Cam, including death. Shiloh does not care and makes Cabot agree after telling him that he will also go to prison for life if this does not work. When they head back inside, Cam kicks Shiloh in the stomach and Cabot stops Shiloh from attacking him in return, having him restrain his legs instead. As Shiloh has Cabot start the procedure and argues with him for being too slow, Franco walks in on them and Shiloh pulls a gun on him. Crimes Committed *Treason; made money off the Taliban black market and sold fuel to the terrorists 2012; revealed on Jul 22, 2019 *Serial rapist during his run as "Dawn Of Day" cult leader with Harmony revealed on Apr 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Killed Douglas Miller and made Carol Lockhart take the fall for his death revealed on Jun 28, 2019; as Shiloh *Stalked Sam McCall for years 2018; revealed on July 11, 2019; as Shiloh *Tired to bribe Alexis Davis about information on her daughters Sam and Kristina Corinthos-Davis 2019; as Shiloh *Had Daisy manipulate Kristina's mind and reveal her abuse story about Keifer Bauer 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened Willow Tait into moving back into the "Dawn of Day" house and rejoin the cult 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Had Harmony and DOD drug Kristina during her induction into the group's trust with Harmony 10, 2019; as Shiloh *Had a fake a DOD session and tried to have sex with Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and threatened Willow 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Drugged Sam 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Sexually assaulted Sam and was about to rape her until Jason Morgan attacked him in her defense 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Arrested on charges of sexual assault 5, 2019; as Shiloh; released on Jun 10, 2019 *Ordered Officer Billy Pryce to kill Jason 27, 2019; as Shiloh *Arrested for the murder of Douglas Miller and other charges like extortion and sexual coercion 12, 2019; as Shiloh; released on bail on Jul 19, 2019 *Stole money from someone who paid for their drink in order to buy another round 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Stole money off the ground 29, 2019; as Shiloh *Had someone steal Drew Cain's memory flashdrive 30, 2019; as Shiloh *Kidnapped Sam and holding her hostage in a freezer 2-6, 2019; as Shiloh *Attempted to blackmail Jason into having Drew's memories transferred onto him or else Sam would die 5-6, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted Jason when he went to choke him and then stole his gun 5-6, 2019; as Shiloh *Kidnapped Cameron Webber and holding him captive (along with Arthur Cabot) 6, 2019-present; as Shiloh *Assaulted Cabot when he tried to back out of the plan 7, 2019; as Shiloh *Tried to attack Cameron after he kicked him in the stomach in self-defense 7, 2019; as Shiloh *Trying to have Cabot transfer Drew's memories to Cameron 7, 2019-present; as Shiloh *Holding Franco at gunpoint 8, 2019-present; as Shiloh Health and Vitals *Trapped in a jeep which hit an IED 2012; revealed on Jan 2, 2019; saved by [[Drew Cain]] *Choked by Drew 2012; revealed on Jul 22, 2019 *Threatened by Jason Morgan to stay away from his son Danny 25, 2019; as Shiloh *Smashed against a brick wall and choked by Jason 25-26, 2019; as Shiloh; suffered bleeding to the back of his head as a result *Threatened by Det. Harrison Chase while defending his girlfriend, Willow 26, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Drew for mentioning his kids, Oscar Nero and Scout Cain 3, 2019; as Shiloh *Knocked out by Jason 9, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Kristina Corinthos Davis 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Thrown to the ground by Michael Corinthos in defense of Willow and suffered from hyperventilation as a result 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Attacked and tossed down a long flight of stairs by Jason in defense of Sam 24, 2019; as Shiloh; was taken to the hospital *Threatened by Sonny Corinthos if he did not hand over Kristina's pledge 24, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Sam McCall while in a hospital bed 28, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Margaux Dawson 6, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Alexis Davis in the courtroom 23, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Willow in the courtroom 25, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and threatened by Lucas Jones 27, 2019; as Shiloh *Thrown off a chair and threatened by Michael 10, 2019; as Shiloh *Pushed to the ground by Drew 11, 2019; as Shiloh *Pinned to a wall and choked by Lucas 12, 2019; as Shiloh *Attacked by Drew 22, 2019; as Shiloh *Assaulted and thrown in an elevator by Michael 29, 2019; as Shiloh *Threatened by Jason with another beating if he didn't stay away from Jason's family 30, 2019; as Shiloh *Attacked, pinned to a table, and choked against a wall by Jason when he did not reveal Sam's location 5, 2019; as Shiloh *Brutally attacked with a golden hand and knocked out by Jason 6, 2019; as Shiloh *Kicked in the stomach by Cameron Webber in self-defense 7, 2019; as Shiloh Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Shiloh Archer Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010s male characters Category:Fictional authors Category:Fictional military veterans Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional con artists Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional rapists